


Ten Things I Hate (and Love) About You

by backtofive



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, JaeMin, M/M, MinJae, Romance, Soulfighters, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has a list: 10 Things I Hate About Kim Jaejoong.<br/>Jaejoong also has a list: 10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin.</p><p>Before he knows it, all the things Changmin hates, become things he loves. And Jaejoong realizes Changmin is definitely more than a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Clumsy

This is a collaboration fic with [back-to-five](http://back-to-five.tumblr.com/) ❤

Each chapter is going to alternate between Changmin and Jaejoong's POV. 

I write Changmin; back-to-five writes Jaejoong.

 

\---------------10 Things I Hate About Kim Jaejoong---------------

_1\. He's Clumsy_

I'm a friendly person. I like people. I have friends.

Like Yunho. He's my friend.

So maybe he's little too happy sometimes, and I can't stand studying at his house because you can't even see the floor of his bedroom. But we're still friends. I still like him. And we study at my house—problem solved.

I even like Kim Junsu. The guy is a complete show off, and he acts all embarrassed about his unusually large ass, but I saw him checking it out in the mirror one day in the locker room after gym. He denies it. But I know the truth. Still, he's cool. And his ass _is_ pretty nice...

Park Yoochun....eh....he's ok I guess. More about him later.

But there is one person I can't stand. He just...flaunts around the school like he owns the place and then the moment he turns the corner, out of the prying eyes of our classmates, he trips over his own feet. God forbid if someone left a mop bucket on the floor after cleaning the classrooms the night before...

This walking natural disaster is Kim Jaejoong.

The so-called porcelain-skinned beauty of the school. Everyone wants him. Guys. Girls. And I am pretty sure our English teacher is one lecherous look away from landing himself in jail (how is he still a teacher?).

People think he has a cat-like grace...are we talking about the same Kim Jaejoong here? The guy who looks like he's never seen the sun, has long black hair, and a stupid girly cross earring hanging from his right ear (and irritatingly enough, Park Yoochun has matching one on his left...)? I _have_ mentioned that he trips over his own feet, right? I mean...who just stumbles in the middle of the hallway over nothing? The other day he even knocked over a Bunsen burner during Chemistry and nearly burned down the lab. He's going to burn down the school one day. Or run into a support beam and somehow bring the entire place crashing down. Either way, everyone at school is in mortal peril until he graduates.

How do I know this? Because I have been a witness and a victim of his destruction. We (mercifully) never officially met...

That is, until the other day...

...because it was _my_ Bunsen burner he knocked over.

First of all, I should mention that we sit an entire two tables away from each other. This was supposed to protect my table from whatever mayhem Jaejoong would inevitably inflict inside a classroom full of fire, acids, and flammable materials.

Not that day.

That day, Jaejoong's lab partner, Park Yoochun, let him gather the materials they needed for the experiment. I should have known better than to light the Bunsen burner with him so close. My mistake was thinking it was safe even after he dropped half a vial of hydrochloric acid in the sink and all over his sleeve. In hindsight, I probably should have moved the entire experiment to Alaska...just to be safe.

I eyed him warily as he finished mopping up his mess, laughing and joking with one of the girls who apparently had a death wish, because she nearly sprinted over to help him. Then again...the girls in our school are too distracted by his pretty face to notice that everyone within a 5 foot radius is in imminent danger of being caught in the crossfire of Jaejoong's clumsiness. My second mistake was forgetting this fact.

Sure...maybe he's a little cute.

Maybe.

The same way puppies are cute. Or kittens. Until you meet the little fiends on the stairs and they tag-team with gravity to see how easily your neck can break when you fall.

I'm not sure if Jaejoong is gravity, stairs, or kittens.

My third mistake was staring at Jaejoong trying to picture him as a kitten, and not realizing that my heart rate was increasing and my breathing hitched because my body was trying to tell me danger was approaching. It was like an instinctual reaction telling me to move the hell out of the way. It had nothing to do with his laugh as he walked over. Nothing to do with how it kind of stuck inside my head and replayed over and over. In fact, it was probably more like a warning bell–my brain telling me that I needed to stop staring and realize that Jaejoong was carrying too many things full of flammable liquids and walking right towards a book bag someone carelessly left on the floor.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Movies slow things down for dramatic effect. Maybe if reality was like the movies, I would have had time to save my school jacket, which I left on the table...next the Bunsen burner...

After several of our classmates trampled over each other trying to escape, our teacher put out the fire, and Jaejoong apologized so many times I think he set a world record.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed again, as our teacher sighed and glanced around the classroom–it looked like a small tornado ran through it. Then decided to torch my lab table.

"It's okay, Jaejoong...just..." she sighed, because even the teachers knew telling Jaejoong to be careful was useless. "At least no one was hurt..."

Jaejoong bowed and apologized again before we were ushered out of the classroom. Our class was nowhere to be found. Figures. They all love Jaejoong until he destroyed something.

"I'm really sorry!" And now he was bowing to me and I felt embarrassed enough to put my hands on his shoulders and force him to stand straight again.

"It's fine..." I said.

I almost felt bad for him...almost. But he did ruin my school jacket, and my mother was going to kill me, and my life is kind of in danger just standing next to him.

"But your jacket..." he looked at the blackened rag I held in my hand, with a saddened expression.

I swallowed back the sudden urge to comfort him. It wasn't his fault...well...not completely...ok it was mostly his fault, but Yoochun should have known better, and who the hell puts their bag in the middle of the floor?!

"I can get another one..."

I walked passed him, trying to get away. Because I was starting to feel a weird flutter in my chest...

If I didn't get away from him now, something bad was going to happen. The roof would collapse, or he would trip and we would both go careening out the window...because there were windows in the hallway and anything is possible.

He followed me.

"But-!"

My heart jumped and I sped up.

Jaejoong jogged to keep up with me, and we turned the corner to take the stairs down.

Such was my fourth mistake of the day.

We made it down three steps before Jaejoong slipped. I barely had time to register his hands on my arms before we tumbled down the last six steps.

That was how I ended up with a sprained ankle.

Jaejoong felt so bad he tried carrying my books every day for a week while I was on crutches.

And that was how he broke _his_ ankle.

Don't ask me how he managed to find a mop bucket on the stairs to trip over. He did. And he fell.

I have moved lab tables in Chemistry so Jaejoong is on the other side of the room. But that still didn't keep him from knocking the small jar of potassium metal into a trashcan full of wet paper towels...long story short...there was another fire. 

 

 

 


	2. He's so Damn Shy!

\---------------10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin---------------

_1\. He's so Damn Shy!  
_ (written by: back-to-five)

 

When I say I love Shim Changmin, you need to understand that I’m not really fond of him. It just happens that in my heart I adopted him as my younger brother. You see, he’s so damn tall and gorgeous, but his true nature, only I noticed…he’s so absolutely adorable! Seriously, he is so shy that every time I catch him looking at me, he blushes. Hahaha!  
  
Sometimes he seems to have a crush on me…I would be suspicious, but he does not give any gay aura, so I disregarded that possibility a long time ago.  
  
Anyway, I started to love him (as his older brother, I insist) awhile ago. Someone told me he is studying at this school since before I arrived, but I’m kind of scatterbrained, I hadn’t noticed until the day I almost destroyed a lab when I dropped that flaming thing that was on his desk. I wasn’t really paying attention.  
  
I have a feeling that I scared him a little, or he is really just very shy because most times I look at him, he looks surprised and runs away.  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW I WANT SQUISH HIM SO BADLY!  
  
The other day, I was leaving the cafeteria when I tripped over something, but before I hit the ground, strong arms saved me from another public embarrassment.  
  
“Really, hyung …” it was Yoochun. “Sometimes I think about hiring a babysitter to keep you healthy and safe.”  
  
“Yah, you act like you are my babysitter.”  
  
Yoochunie is my best friend, no matter what people whisper behind our backs about us being a couple. I am suspicious that my friend even likes those rumors.  
  
“Don’t be ungrateful.” He smiled, and I have to admit he’s so damn hot when he’s smiles like that.  
  
“Thank you!” I hugged him tightly. “You saved me another fiasco.”  
  
He laughed softly. “C’mon, we’re all familiar with your cute clumsiness.”  
  
That’s something I’ll never understand.  
  
“Enough with ‘cute clumsiness’ this week, I got kind of hurt yesterday…even my baby seems pretty scared every time I’m anywhere near him.”  
  
Yoochun knows about my ‘big brother feelings’ towards Changminnie.  
  
“Hyung, if Changmin hears you calling him ‘pretty baby’ he will probably punch your ass!”  
  
“Don’t be silly,” I replied, “no one gets punched in the ass.”  
  
“You’ll be the first one probably to get it.”  
  
“I would rather to get something else in my ass.” I said seconds before bumping into someone in the hallway. I bumped my nose in the person’s shoulder. “Ouch.”  
  
When I stepped back I noticed the person’s wide eyes. Awwww, it was him, baby Min. He was blushing again…my heart beats even faster, HE’S SO DAMN CUTEEEEE!  
  
“Way to embarrass yourself again …” I heard Yoochun mumble before dragging me away.  
  
“Yah!” I yelled once we were farther down the corridor, why you did you drag me away?”  
  
“Hyung, seriously?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You don’t listen to yourself? What you were saying before you ran into him?”  
  
“Hmmm…”  
  
“You’d rather get …”  
  
“I would rather to get something else in my ass…oh.”  
—  
  
Saturday finally managed to come!!!!!!  
  
After spending Friday rehashing my latest embarrassment - after saying that in front of Changmin I was so scared to meet him again, when I saw him in the library, I tried to escape but ended up sliding down the ladder straight into Yunho’s arms- I was really in need of a distraction.  
  
Every first Saturday of the month Hangeng and I compete to see who makes the best dinner - the best dish of the night wins the bet, and the judges are a bunch of lucky friends. This time I was so confident that I would win that bet that I was singing while cooking, I would surprise everyone with my new blessed recipe and I could see the worried look on my rival’s face.  
  
“You are making me nervous!” Hangeng whispered in his adorable Chinese accent.  
  
I smirked. “What? Are you afraid to lose this time?”  
  
He laughed. “Yeah. I don’t want to take three laps around the block wearing only boxers.”  
  
I had forgotten that the bet was that dangerous. Running around the neighborhood semi-naked? I really need a victory this time. Also, I couldn’t miss the chance to see Hangeng’s sexy semi-naked body running around there, right?  
  
But to my surprise, I failed!  
  
“Jae hyung! You wanna kill us all.”  
  
“You are the only person who can stand that many peppers!”  
  
“You losing the bet is the punishment you deserve.”  
  
They even made me eat all that super spicy food, but I didn’t mind since peppers don't bothers me at all, but I was upset for mistaking my brand new recipe.  
  
“Jaejoongie…” Yoochun put his hand on my shoulder and said, “Worry about your recipe another time. Now you have to pay this bet. “  
  
I shrugged, thinking that hour of the night there was no one on the street to see me running half naked. What could go wrong?

-  
  
The impact threw me forward and I fell on the body of a tall and strong guy - yes, I HAD to grab those delicious muscles to keep me from fallin’ into the guy’s face.   
  
“Oh God.” He muttered.  
  
I had heard that voice before…  
  
Changmin’s hand was on my ass when I lifted my face to see his face blushing hard under me. He probably hadn’t noticed he was grabbing my ass, but I wouldn’t complain about it.  
  
A bright flash lit up the ground around us; someone had photographed us and I heard the giggles of my friends who had seen my new fiasco. Way to go, Jaejoong, way to go.  
  
Well, who cares, I got to see Changmin’s blushing face again. Lucky me.  
  
What was he thinking of a guy who runs half naked down the street at night? Guess I will never know.

—-  
  
Monday, I was walking down the aisle - stroking my forehead after I just hit my head on a locker a few minutes before, when Hangeng appeared before me with an angry expression.  
  
“What-” before I could say anything, he pushed Heechul in front of me.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt your morning Jaejoongie,” he said.  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“Heechul has something to tell you.” He muttered and disappeared instantly.  
  
Heechul snorted impatiently.  
  
“What was that?” I asked, curious. He hesitated a bit before answering me.  
  
“I am sorry.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Hangeng told me to apologize, so I am sorry.”  
  
He turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. “What’s going on? Why are you apologizing?”  
  
He looked at me, slightly embarrassed and muttered “I cheated.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Saturday’s bet. I cheated. I didn’t want him to have to run half naked through the neighborhood so I added some peppers in your recipe. I’m sorry.”  
  
What the hell?! That cheater! Because of him I not only thought that I had failed in my new recipe and had also fallen semi-naked in the arms of my baby pretty brother - or whatever I call him. That was so shameful!!  
  
“Yah!” I hit him in his shoulder and pushed him into an empty room. “Take off your clothes! You’ll go through the same as me!”  
  
He tried to flee, stepping back, dragging some chairs that were there.  
  
“Stop harassing me!”  
  
“JUST. GET NAKED.” I yelled, shoving my hand into his pants to undress him.  
  
“Oh God.” I heard someone mutter the back of the room.  
  
No, please, not that ‘oh God’ again, please, no, no, no ….  
  
There he was. Shim Changmin. Blushing like always, he was shocked. His lips were parted and his eyes was so pretty wide…GOD HE’S SO CUTE I WANNA RUB MY FACE IN HIS FACE.  
  
He got up and rushed out of the room, muttering things I could not hear. Heechul took the chance to escape too.  
  
“Great. He probably thinks I’m a pervert by now.” I muttered to myself.


	3. He’s Too Touchy

\---------------10 Things I Hate About Kim Jaejoong ---------------

2\. He’s Too Touchy!  
(written by: heros_wings)

I learned that Jaejoong’s clumsiness can be…maybe…just a little cute. Sure, he leaves a trail of destruction behind him wherever he goes. And my mother woke up the old lady across the street with her shouting after seeing my school jacket. But…Jaejoong did apologize. And his face always turns pink whenever he trips, and the smile that follows kind of makes you forget that he sent all of your schoolbooks flying out of your hands after knocking into you…

  
“S-sorry, Changmin!” Jaejoong scrambled up from the floor, slipped on one of the loose papers that fell out of my arms, and landed back on the floor with a small squeak.

  
He groaned and rubbed his butt. “Why me…?”

I sighed and stood. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Against my better judgment, I held out a hand for him. I might not like the guy, but I’m not a jerk.

  
He took it and thankfully, I was able to pull him to his feet without incident.

  
“Thanks.”

  
He smiled again, and I immediately looked away. Because my chest did that funny fluttery thing, and I didn’t like it. Besides, someone just stepped on my History notes, and was kind of running late for my study session with Kyuhyun (ok, so we were going to play the new game he bought, but my mother didn’t have to know that). After muttering a quick goodbye, I very calmly and totally coolly…ran away.

What does this have to do with the second reason I hate Kim Jaejoong?

  
Nothing really. Just that… while I can accept that some people never master the art of walking properly, does he have to touch people all the damn time?

The other day I saw Yunho holding him in the library. Apparently he fell, and Yunho caught him. Maybe I would believe him. I mean…it is Jaejoong. And Yunho is my friend. One of my best friends, actually. Why wouldn’t I believe him?

  
I didn’t believe him.

  
Because this morning Jaejoong was practically climbing Yunho like a tree trying to get to the melon bread he bought before school. And Yunho just…laughed, and held the bread up, letting Jaejoong climb all over him. Like…what the hell is that?!

  
Don’t even get me started on the days that Jaejoong decides to cling to Yunho’s arm like some stupid vine and walk down the hall. Are they dating or something?! Who even does that?! How can Yunho stand it? Do either of them know the concept of personal space?

  
No.

Don’t answer that.

  
I already know.

  
I’m already convinced that Jaejoong has never heard of it before.

  
Because it’s not only Yunho.

  
It’s everyone.

  
Yoochun.

  
Junsu.

  
That primadonna Heechul.

  
One too many times I have tried to find some peace and quiet on the roof, only to find Jaejoong and Yoochun practically on top of each other, napping.

  
One. What the hell?

Two. If you’re going to nap at school with your so-called best friend, do you really have to use him as your pillow?!

  
Three. I am beginning to dislike Yoochun.

  
At least Junsu tries to escape. But in the end…like everyone else. He gives in.

  
Apparently Jaejoong’s favorite place to rest his head when Yoochun isn’t around, is Junsu’s lap. During lunch.

  
The worst part is…Junsu likes to play with Jaejoong’s hair. Just…sits there and runs his fingers through it like it’s nothing.

  
I like Junsu.

  
But I kind of want to punt a soccer ball at his head.

  
And Heechul.

  
Heechul.

  
The other day I just wanted to grab a book I’d forgotten. And walked in on them in the classroom, where Jaejoong was attempting to drag Heechul’s pants off, and yelling, “Just…get…NAKED!”

  
I froze in the doorway. “Oh god…”

  
Flashbacks from the previous weekend flashed through my head¬– Jaejoong in nothing but his boxers, running around the neighborhood…with all of his friends trailing behind him. What the hell were they even doing?

  
No.

  
Never mind.

  
I don’t want to know.

  
Long story short, I fled the room without my book.

  
What really irritates me, is that he touches everyone else. Talks and laughs with everyone else. But when he sees me he can barely look me in the eye!

  
He just…

  
Trips into me.

  
All the damn time.

  
Not that I want him to touch me.

  
But why am I the one suffering burnt school jackets and sprained ankles and traumatizing encounters with him in boxers, when I’m the only one in this school trying to avoid him?

  
“Changmin, wait!”

Jaejoong shouted behind me just as I was making my escape into the courtyard. I kept walking. Didn’t this guy understand when someone didn’t like him?

  
I thought about the countless friends and admirers surrounding him. Ok, so maybe he didn’t. But that didn’t mean he had to keep coming after me.

  
“Changmin!”

  
His hand grabbed my arm, and I felt him stumble behind me when I continued walking.

  
Sighing, I stopped and turned around, trying not to look too annoyed. “What is it?”

  
He smiled and held out one of my textbooks. “You forgot to pick this up…”

  
Something in my chest burst and sent shivers through my body. Swallowing, I took the book from him, muttering, “Thanks.”

  
His smile widened and I had to turn away before the thing in my chest that was definitely not my heart, really exploded.

  
On the way home, I thought of another reason I hated Jaejoong being so touchy: my arm still burned where he touched it, and that was definitely not normal.


	4. He Makes Me Feel Protected.

\---------------10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin ---------------

2\. He Makes Me Feel Protected.  
(written by: back-to-five)

Camping trip with the school class, I couldn’t wait! There are many good things such as not having to study! But that's just part of the fun – this is one thing that a nerd like Changmin wouldn’t like ... so I have a plan! The plan "Fun For All!" I have not thought of any better name. I need to talk about it to Yoochunie. I’m making sure Changmin’s having fun as well!

Yunho tried to tell me about his plans, something about "safe fun" which means arrest me in a tent to keep me from drowning in a lake, get lost in the woods or get eaten by a bear. But I tell you I'm a man! Men don’t lock themselves inside a tent for fear of getting hurt while the sun is shining in the trees and all your friends are having fun outside - without you. I suspect that he is trying to monopolize my time. That's why I decided to stay next to Yoochun the entire trip!

Yoochun is composing more songs than the usual, which means he will sing softly in my ear all the time while I help him with the rhymes.

On the opposite side of the bus, Changmin looked more grumpy than usual and I tried to get my plan "Fun for All" in practice, singing aloud some popular music, I was going well until the bus turn over a rock and I choke on my own saliva. Some people wanted to make a mouth-to-mouth, but the teacher said that was not necessary.

"Always you, Kim!" The teacher complained and I replied with a pout.  
  
When we got to camp I tried to dive into the lake, but Yunho grab my body in the air, as if I were a rag doll and took me into a stall and locked us in there until he gave me a lecture on safety in the camp - basically repeating the litany of our teacher while traveling on the bus - rubbing sunscreen cream on me.  
  
"Yunho-ah ... enough!" I pushed his hands full cream off me. "See, now I'm all sticky! This is kind of disgusting you know?" When I left the tent to clean my hands, I bumped directly with Changmin - if I didn't know him better, I would suspect that he was trying to listen to us from the outside. He would have nothing to be shocked, by the way ... unless he misinterpret my my whimpers, but who would enjoy someone rubbing a cold cream on their backs? Not me!  
  
He didn't talk to me ever since he saw me trying to undress Heechul.  
  
"Min-ah ..." He tried to run away, but I held his arm. "Wait!"  
  
"What-" He opened his eyes - I have mentioned how his eyes are so cute? - He looked at my sticky hand and screamed in my face "OH GOD, YOU ARE SO GROSS!"  
  
After that he ran away. And with those long legs he would be a professional runner.  
  
"What happened?" Yunho asked.  
  
"I think he hates sunscreen."  


The teacher had planned games for us, tug of war and other stupid things. At the draw of the teams, I was a little worried that I was going to be separated from my best friends, but I was praying to be the same team that Changmin was.  
  
Why?  
  
Why not?  
  
There were two equipes, the red team and the blue team. Fortunately all my best friends were on the same team as me. I named our team of Gods of the East, if anyone thought I was being super confident, no one told me anything. Anyways our teacher kept calling us the "Red Team”, that spoilsport .... But Yoochun liked the idea and hugged me from behind.  
  
Changmin wasn't looking particulary happy in our team, maybe because his best friend that nerd Kyuhyun guy was in another team.  
  
Is decided! I, like his older honorary brother, I will make him have lots of fun!  
  
But before that ... the teacher announced the first activity.  
  
The first activity was planned to us "getting to know the area." We had to go a rout and deliver our banners to the next pair.  
  
"Pair?" Junsu asked me, grabbing my arm and whispering in my ear "I don't wanna go with Yunho, he's so-"  
  
"I can hear you, Kim Junsu." Yunho said and it made me laugh.  
  
Junsu was unlucky because his name was put together with Yunho who looked at me as if he was apologizing. I can't understand the way he looks at me sometimes.  
  
My hope to have Yoochun as partner fell apart when the teacher randomly puts Junho's name - Junsu's twin - to stay with him. Everyone seemed tense and curious about who would be my partner and I was euphoric when he announced that my partner was Changmin!  
  
Changminnie's eyes widened and he tried to flee from the teacher - he's so cute when he seems scared.  
  
I had not realized yet, but for someone who lives with his nose stuck in books, Changmin-ah looks pretty strong. I mean .... you've seen those legs? I was practically drooling over those legs most of the morning, and I had to remind myself every five minutes that I consider him my little brother.  
  
  
However it was difficult not to notice those legs and ass with his back always in front of me - it looked like he was trying to get away from me.  
  
"Min-ah! Min-ah! Hyung is tired! Please don't walk so fast! We was supposed to be walking together!"  
  
He only looked back when he heard me squeal, I had stumbled on a log and was about to scroll through off the trail, but he saved me! Or rather, he sacrificed himself in my place. I don't believe it was intentional though. He fell and I fell on him.  
  
We rolled down the hill leaving the track. Sometimes I got over him, and sometimes I was under him, I had some minor abrasions, but even so, it was fun.  
  
When we finally reached the ground, he was under me and I felt the strong muscles of his thighs between mine. See? Sometimes it's hard to focus on the fact that I consider him a (not so little) brother.  
  
"Whoa! It reminds me of ... " I cleared my throat and started singing "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings ... "  
  
"What?"  
  
"The world is once, in perfect harmony ..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Aish, the Lion King! The scene that Nala and Simba - "  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Oh! Oh my! Did I hurt you !? "I started to inspect his muscular chest, his 6 packs, a boy of that age shouldn't be that strong and- "  
  
"Hyung? Hyung? Hyung!"  
  
"What? Are y-you hurt? Where? "  
  
"Are you groping me."  
  
"I am not -... oh." I think I was.  
  
I tried to get up but a sharp pain in my shin made me howl.  
  
There was nothing that could be done to my ankle without having any curative or ointment to relieve pain. It did not seem serious, the next day I would be better, but Changmin decided that we should try to rest a little before returning to the track, maybe someone would come looking for us.  
  
"Min-ah ... sorry for ruining your day."  
  
He was silent for a moment. I was probably bothering since he refused to look in my eyes since when we were on the bus.  
  
He sighed and looked at me. "It's not your fault ... well, it is, but ... your friends should be concerned about you, right?"  
  
"My friends?" I laughed. "They would be worried if I wasn’t with you. But everyone knows that someone like you would protect me well since you are strong and intelligent. I'm so lucky to be with you. I was supposed to take care of you since I am older right?"  
  
He blushed and I felt something strange inside me, not for the first time. It was something to do with the affection I feel for him, as an older brother of course.  
... Or as a bromance? Oh, I must be going crazy .... Totally his fault, because he is incredibly cute.  
  
"B-But he won’t be jealous?"  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yunho."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B ... because ...?"  
  
"Oh ... don't tell me you're another Yunjae shipper! I knew several girls in school was shipping us, but... even you!?"  
  
"No, I am not-"  
  
"It's not true what they say."  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
Awkward moment. I was not supposed to speak of these things with someone I considered my little brother right? I mean the fangirls write smut about Yunjae. "W-We never did ... you know ... t-things that couples do."  
  
"S-So...w-what were you guys doing in that tent?"  
  
"Oh. He was rubbing sunscreen on me, did you noticed that I was all sticky, right? You called me gross ... I am sorry ... "  
  
Suddenly he burst into laughter and said. "I-It was… just s-sunscreen? Oh God… I should know."  
  
He looked so happy so suddenly that I also smiled… Although I was confused. He never laughs in front of me, in fact, he's always looking at me strangely. Maybe he thinks I am weird. Anyways… it was good to see him smile for once.  
  
"Hyung, because you are a danger to me and to yourself, I'll get us out of here as soon as possible." Saying this, he put me on his back and went up the ravine that we had rolled on.  
  
He is so strong! I felt safe and it was a shame because I was supposed to be the big brother right?  
  
But I love tall and strong men - he was not a man, he was... just a boy - I kept saying to myself.  
  
It should be illegal for a nerd like him have such strong arms and legs.  
  
I realized that my heart is pounding ... must be because of the hot weather, or perhaps the fall has traumatized me.  
  
Maybe I was afraid of height - Changmin has long long legs.  
  
His back was so warm ... if he was Junsu, Yoochun or Yunho I would have no problems in taking advantage to make myself comfortable right? If I consider him my little brother, what's wrong? I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt so protected! Why does my dongsaeng made me feel me like that, warm in the chest? This is the second item on my list 10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin , he makes me feel protected.


	5. Park Yoochun

\---------------10 Things I Hate About Kim Jaejoong---------------

3\. Park Yoochun.  
(written by: heros_wings)

 

It pains me that I must waste a perfectly good number on my list for Park Yoochun—Jaejoong’s so-called “soul mate.”  
  
  
I gagged just writing that.  
  
  
People think they’re dating. Gross.  
  
  
Not that…  
  
I mean…obviously it’s fine if Jaejoong like guys…other…guys…who aren’t Yoochun. Or Yunho. Or Junsu…  
  
Where was I?  
  
Anyway…  
  
What is so great about Yoochun anyway? He’s just a shorty with ridiculous long hair and a stupid lecherous smile. Ok, so the guy plays piano and sings and is best friends with Jaejoong (who by some miracle hasn't killed him yet despite setting things on fire in chemistry and falling down every flight of stairs).  
  
But still…  
  
I found a fanfiction a girl in our class wrote about Jaejoong and Yoochun.  
  
Gross.  
  
Is that even legal?  
  
Not like Jaejoong cares. The other day I saw them huddled around Yoochun’s desk, shoulder-to-shoulder, Jaejoong practically in his lap as they tried sharing the chair, giggling over another stupid fanfiction.  
  
Then there are the days they walk around school, arm-in-arm. Totally attached at the hip, giggling, and touching, and being annoying in general.  
  
Jaejoong even makes him lunch. Lunch. Why can’t Yoochun make his own damn lunch? Or his mother? Or father? Or fucking dead great-great grandmother?  
  
The point is, food is sacred. And Yoochun shouldn’t literally be eating it off Jaejoong’s chopsticks.  
  
But what I really hate about Yoochun are the looks. The sappy, gross, lovesick looks he’s constantly giving Jaejoong, making it obvious to anyone within a 20 mile radius that he’s in love with his best friend. Except Jaejoong, who is an oblivious idiot.  
  
Or maybe I’m over-thinking this.  
  
I mean…plenty of friends borrow…each other’s…underwear. Just like how I share my games with Kyuhyun…same thing…right?  
  
I watched Yoochun sink low in his seat as Jaejoong announced it to the entire class, for no other reason than he’s an idiot with no sense of his surroundings. Apparently he was trying to explain why he was wearing Yoochun’s gym clothes instead of his uniform (something about spilling something on his school uniform and tripping into a puddle in his gym clothes).  
  
Still…how did this warrant stealing underwear too?  
  
No. Never mind.  
  
Let me just move on to the school trip, before I start feeling bad for Yoochun and his embarrassment.  
  
First of all…I’m fine with being outside. The great outdoors, with the birds and fresh air and whatever. But not with my classmates. They’re loud and obnoxious on a good day. Take them out of the classroom and suddenly they all turn into hyper-active 5-year-olds.  
  
Not like Jaejoong and Yoochun sitting right behind me, singing annoying pop songs the entire way helped. Then he hit a weird note and choked on air. A small coughing fit, and everyone suddenly started arguing over who was going to give him CPR.  
  
I just stared out the window, trying not to glare holes into it, as our teacher shouted at everyone to shut up.  
  
Kyuhyun sat next to me, headphones on, singing softly under his breath, effectively ignoring the chaos around us.  
  
I sighed as Jaejoong started singing again. I hated how good his voice was. It seeped into my skin and just sort of burrowed into my chest and wouldn’t leave. Even as I trudged off the bus and helped set up camp, I could hear him singing as if he was right next to me.  
  
That night, after being thoroughly scarred by a rather…shocking…encounter with Jaejoong and Yunho in a tent that totally didn’t make me want to throw Yunho into the lake…I stayed as far away from Jaejoong as possible. Except, because everything hated me, he and Yoochun settled at the fire across from mine, right in front of me…cuddled together under a blanket, with a notebook in their lap, and Yoochun’s lips too close to Jaejoong’s ear.  
  
A sharp pang in my chest made me look away. I grabbed another marshmallow and roasted it until it was a charred mess. Stupid Yoochun and his stupid lips being too close to Jaejoong’s equally stupid face.  
  
The next day wasn’t much better.  
  
Actually it was worse.  
  
We were split off into pairs, and even as I inched towards Kyuhyun while everyone was silently hoping to be paired with Jaejoong, the teacher called Jaejoong’s name…then mine.  
  
The only reason my heart skipped several beats is because it knows we’ll probably get lost, or eaten by a bear. Or maybe a tree will fall on us because Jaejoong tripped over a root, because who needs logic when you’re talking about venturing into the woods with the clumsiest kid in school?  
  
And if you think I’m being paranoid…  
  
“Min-ah! Min-ah! Hyung is tired! Please don’t walk so fast! We’re supposed to be walking together!”  
  
I ignored him, and sped my pace, trying to keep a safe distance between us. Then he squealed.  
  
I glanced back. He had tripped over a log along the edge of the trail. Before I even had time to think, I moved to grab him before he tumbled down the steep hill. All that accomplished was the two of us rolling down it instead. Branches and small rocks poked at my sides and scratched my face. There was dirt in my eyes and mouth by the time we landed at the bottom.  
  
Jaejoong was on top of me, his legs tangled with mine, his face a little too close. My eyes were stinging and starting to tear from the dirt, but I could see his blurry grin, as he said, “…this reminds me of…” he cleared his throat and started singing something from the Lion King.  
  
Annoyed, I scowled. This is totally not like that.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The world is once, in perfect harmony …”  
  
“WHAT!”  
  
“Aish, the Lion King! The scene that Nala and Simba–”  
  
“Get off me!”  
  
I did not want that image in my head.  
  
He fussed over me, asked if I was hurt, and checked me all over. My face and neck were suddenly on fire. This was so not right…  
  
"Hyung? Hyung? Hyung!”  
  
“What? Are y-you hurt? Where? “  
  
“You’re groping me.”  
  
“I am not–oh.”  
  
Looking properly embarrassed, he backed away.  
  
Sighing, I made him climb on my back, and headed back to the camp. He was a little heavier than expected, but nothing I couldn’t handle. At least there was one thing (besides my grades) I could hold over Yoochun—I was taller and stronger. I grinned as Jaejoong’s grip tightened around my neck. A small part of me hoped he would be at the camp when we returned, and see Jaejoong with his head on my shoulder, looking perfectly safe and content.


	6. He's sincere.

 

\---------------10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin---------------

3\. He is sincere.  
(written by: back-to-five)

  
I ended up falling asleep on Changmin's back, thinking that maybe he was going a bit slow so I wouldn't wake up, but I was more comfortable than expected in those conditions though my ankle was hurting a little bit.  
  
But Yoochun's angry tone woke me from my nap. It's really rare to hear his angry voice. Even when I provoked him very often he never seemed to be really angry with me, however, this time his tone was almost unrecognizable.  
  
"What did you do to himt? Why are you carrying him?"  
  
I frowned before opening my eyes slowly. I was probably still not fully conscious, it should be just a bad dream.  
  
"I don't- you're accusing me of something, Park Yoochun?" Changmin said, mad as Yoochun.  
  
"Give him to me!" Yoochun shouted and grabbed my arm almost making me fall of Changmin's back.  
  
I clung to Changmin's shoulders instinctively. Too confused to say anything.  
  
"He IS NOT YOURS!" Changmin yelled and backed away.  
  
I noticed that everyone was surrounding us, Junsu, Hyunjoong, Kyuhyun were the closest, they were as surprised as I was confused.  
  
"He is not yours either! You're not even his friend! Give it to me!" Yoochun held out his arms like a child who had his toy snatched from his hands.  
  
"Stop acting as if Jaejoong is your property, seriously!"  
  
"What's going on?" I asked softly and Changmin set my weight on his back as if he hadn't intended to release me soon, I wondered if his back wasn’t hurting.  
  
"Jaejoongie!" Yoochun cried to see me awake. "Come to me! This guy can not take care of you! You see, one hour next to him and you are already in that state. "  
  
I didn't know how to respond to that scandal, why Yoochun and Changmin were so mad with each other? I did something wrong?  
  
Our friends began to murmur to each other and I saw some girls recording that embarrassing scene with their phones. Please Yoochun stop exposing me! What's wrong with you? I instinctively cringed behind Changmin, wanting to disappear.  
  
"You see?" Changmin yelled louder. "It's your fault! He doesn't want to see you again!"  
  
"You, son of a b-" Yoochun seemed about to attack Changmin, which made me mortified. Yoochun was never that aggressive.  
  
"Hey!" Yunho yelled from somewhere. "What the hell is going on here?" As he approached his eyes fixed on Yoochun and Changmin for just a second before he understand what was going on, although I still don't have a clue. "You two, stop and make a scene and let him go."  
  
He was talking about me?  
  
When I thought that ridiculous scene would end, Yoochun shouted at Changmin "Why don't you admit you like him? Admit it, you like Jaejoong!"  
  
My heart started beating fast. I knew that feeling, but maybe it was just adrenaline in being the center of attention. I wanted to run away, but also wanted to know his answer.  
  
When I saw his cheeks getting red I should have guessed what he would say, but I doubt that I was prepared for that.  
  
"I don't like him! I don't like Jaejoong! Actually, I hate Kim Jaejoong! You hear me? I hate Kim Jaejoong!" So he dropped me on the hard floor. I still don't know what hurt me the most, the hard ground or my bruised ego.  
  
After several seconds punctuated by gasps of my classmates, I just couldn't stand the humiliation. I got up feeling the tears sting my eyes and muttered "I'm sorry. My apologies. What I ... what I did wrong?" I ventured to look into Changmin's eyes - that dude I considered a little brother. He seemed shocked but there was regret in his eyes, or was that just my imagination. Anyways, I could understand why he hated me so much, I ruined his day, I had fallen on him and made him carry me all the way from trail to the camp, it was obvious that he hated me and I could not blame anyone but myself.  
  
I bowed and left in hurried steps, tears blinded me and so I stumbled, my swollen ankle could hardly bear my weight.  
  
"You jerk!" I heard Junsu say to Yoochun.  
  
And I saw Kyuhyun ask to Changmin "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Yunho came over and helped me to my feet "Come to the tent, you look tired and bruised."  
  
But I didn't want to be there. I was so damn embarrassed.

  
"Hyung, I ..." - Yoochun tried to approach, but I was too scared. He was screaming a few minutes, and that was apparently my fault.

I ignored my pain and tried to run.

"Jae!" Yoochun shouted.  
  
"Yoochun, leave him alone!" Junsu replied.  
  
Their voices were left behind. Even though my ankle was hurting, I don't want to stop.  
  
I found a small pond and sat down on a rock, watching the undulating surface of the lake that reflected the full moon.  
  
I actually have that list in my backpack. 10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin. It hurts the fact that he hates me.  
  
Still ... I will add the third item from the list. I love his sincerity.  
  
He is a bit snarky and harsh with his words, but he isn't like me that I'm afraid of losing my friends if I say that I don't like something. I'm one of those people who is always so worried about hurting my friends's feelings if I say something wrong even that I am being honest. But Changmin is different. He is sincere, he isn't afraid of hurting others. He's so confident.  
  
You never know who is actually being honest with you, but Changmin ... he's the kind of guy you believe everything he says.  
  
Unfortunately he said he hates me.  
  
And for some reason it crushes my heart.  
  
It shouldn't be like this. I should be mature and move on, let it go.  
  
"Don't worry." Someone spoke behind me. "He didn't mean it. Not at all."  
  
I rubbed my eyes quickly - but to whom I wanted to fool? It was obvious that I was crying a few minutes ago.  
  
"You can cry on my shoulder if you want ... But let me tell you this, there's no reason to cry."  
  
"Oh, it's easy to say that, Yunho, no one hates you."  
  
He sat on the stone next to me.  
  
"That's true." He said and it made me laugh a little.  
  
He hugged my shoulder and said "I wasn't kidding. You can cry, but there is no reason for it. "  
  
"Yunho-ah! You heard what he said! He hates me! "  
  
Yunho smiled, Gosh, he's gorgeous!  
  
"He doesn't hate you, Jae, quite the contrary. If he hated you, why he carried you all the way back to the camp? He could have left you behind, I would have sought you, Yoochun would have fetched you, Junsu, Hyunjoong, any of us would have gone to get you, you know that. But he carried you all the way, right? He didn't leave you alone. "  
  
Those words warmed my heart. But I was afraid that they were not true. Everyone knows how nice Yunho can be.  
  
"If he doesn't hate me, why did he say that? He wouldn't lie, he don't lie. "  
  
Yunho smiled again. "Jae ... I know and everybody knows that Changmin is a sincere person, but have you ever considered that he wasn't really sincere because maybe he is just confused about what he feels about you? I mean, it is impossible to hate you Jae, don't believe what he said. Like I said he's just a little confused."  
  
Yunho is the best guy in the world.  
  
"I'm just very confused now. Why were they fighting? I mean ... I've never seen Yoochun so mad before. "  
  
He shrugged. "Jae, I think you need to talk to them about it personally, about how you guys really feel about... yourselves. Anyways, I don't want you to talk to them tonight. "  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I don't. Let them chew remorse for making you cry. Look what I brought. "  
  
At his feet was a small cooler.  
  
"What did you bring?"  
  
"I brought ice to your ankle and a few cans that I stole from Hyunjoong."  
  
I opened the box and there was... "Beer!"  
  
"It isn't enough to make us drunk, but I figured that it could distract you a little bit. "  
  
"Yunho-ah, I love you!" He's a great guy. If could call Changmin my little brother, Yunho would be my big brother.  
  
He chuckled and muttered, "No, you don't love me enough."  
  
"Enough for what?"  
  
He ruffled my hair and said, "One day you will understand."  
  
I shrugged. I hate when it is mysterious like that.  
  
"Yunho-ah ..." I opened a can "Are you sure that Changminie doesn't hate me?"  
  
"I am pretty sure, Jae. He could never hate you. "  
  
The next day, I woke up with a flower nearby of my face.  
  
"What."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Yoochun was sitting next to me in his sleeping bag. He is probably the only guy that looks so good with that messy hair.  
  
"Are you giving me flowers? How did you got these? "  
  
He smiled lazily "I sacrificed my sleep in the early morning hours to get these for you, but I fell asleep because I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"Thanks God you feel asleep. It would sound creepy if you spend spending this morning staring at me while I was sleeping. "  
  
"Hey! You aren't romantic, huh?"  
  
I laughed. "It is ... you always give your girlfriend flowers when you do something stupid and they are mad at you. I am feeling like the one of your girlfriends."  
  
"I allow you feel like that any time you want."  
  
I blushed. He's so damn charming.  
  
"Park Yoochun waking up EARLY to get me some flowers? I guess I shouldnt feel flattered. "  
  
"Yeah. You should."  
  
I can’t stay mad at him for so long.  
  
“Yoochun-ah.”  
  
“What, girlfriend.”  
  
“Why you’re so mad yesterday?”  
  
He was hesitating… which is weird, he never hesitates.  
  
Suddenly a head appeared in our tend.  
  
“Good morning Jae”  
  
“Good morning, Su-yah.”  
  
“Good morning, moron.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Good morning Junsu.”  
  
“Teacher is calling for the breakfast. Hurry up girls.”  
  
“Yoochun-ah… you know what, nevermind, we’re okay now, right.”  
  
He smiled. And then got serious.  
  
“How.. how you feel about Changmin, Jae?”  
  
“Well, you know…”  
  
“Don’t tell me he’s your young brother.”  
  
Right now I am afraid and hurt, but I can’t say that to Yoochun because he’s very protective.  
  
“Let’s not talk about it Yoochun-ah. Right now, I am so soooo hungry. Soon enough Yunho will drag us to outside.” I grabbed my toothbrush and went out, I wasn’t going to discuss with Yoochun about feelings I still didn’t want to sort out yet. He sighed resigned and followed me. That was was going to get hot and bright.


	7. He's a Flirt

\---------------10 Things I Hate About Kim Jaejoong---------------

4\. He's a Flirt  
(written by: heros_wings)

 

I don't like Jaejoong.

I don't.

_"Admit you like him! Admit you like Jaejoong!"_

I scowled into my pillow as Yoochun's voice echoed in my ears for the hundredth time since we returned from that awful trip.

I did not like Jaejoong.

What even gave him that idea?

Ok. Fine. I carried him on my back. Big deal. What was I supposed to do? Leave him in the woods with an injured ankle?

He could have been eaten by a bear.

Or lightening would strike a nearby tree and fall on him.

No...

Leaving Jaejoong alone was never an option.

And even if I _did_ like Jaejoong... _if_ I didn't hate him and his stupid voice and his stupid face with the stupid smile he always gave everyone....why was it any concern of Yoochun's?

I remembered the soft touches, the smiles, and the stupid bouquet of flowers Jaejoong showed everyone the next morning, proudly exclaiming that Yoochun had given them to him.

I punched my pillow and turned on my other side.

What was all _that_ about? All those things he said to me in the woods...the _singing_...the general....weird shyness around me...

Before I fell asleep, I concluded: he's just a flirt.

Yes. That's what it was. Of course...it had nothing to do with _me_. I mean...not that...he had any reason to flirt with me (though admittedly, maybe my mind wandered to the possibility)...he flirted with everyone anyway.

He always had his head in Junsu's lap.

Walked down the hallways with his hands laced together with Yoochun's. Or with Yunho's arm around his shoulders.

He giggled and smiled at anyone who complimented him. He returned the compliments with light touches and little smiles.

He was constantly accepting girl's crappy lunches they apparently made _just for him_.

I scowled again.

Stupid flirt.

 

The next morning at school, I ignored Jaejoong as he tried to wave to me in the hallway, arm wrapped around Yunho's waist.

I threw my bag in my chair, startling Kyuhyun from his nap in his seat behind me.

"Skip breakfast?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

I scowled as Yunho and Jaejoong passed by our classroom, laughing with Junsu as he walked backwards, spinning a soccer ball between his hands.

"Are they dating or something?" I growled.

Kyuhyun looked over and watched the three disappear from view, to their own classroom. "Who? Jaejoong and Yunho?"

I fell heavily in my seat. A strange pang of hurt cut through my chest. Were they really dating?

 

At lunch, I watched Jaejoong feed Yoochun, again, from his chopsticks, and laugh when Yunho said something. He hid his smile behind his hand, and I had the intense urge to smack it away even though I was on the opposite side of the courtyard. What kind of gesture was that? Was he trying to be modest? Look cute?

I watched as he reached over to fix Taemin's hair. The first year, who had been hanging around them pretty often lately (mostly attached to Yunho), smiled delightedly under the attention.

Suddenly I had no appetite.

Grabbing my lunch, I muttered something to Kyuhyun and Miho about the library, and left. As I passed Jaejoong's table, I kicked his chair so it scooted away from the table, forcing Jaejoong's hand away from Taemin.

"Ah, Chang-!"

He looked at me with a surprised, wide-eyed stare, which I carefully ignored as I retreated inside.

He couldn't even keep his hands off a first year.

Flirt.

 

Unfortunately we had Chemistry today. Which meant class with Jaejoong.

And that meant I had to watch him throwing confused glances over his shoulder as Yoochun took notes. I poured too much of some chemical I definitely should have known the name of, and melted all the little pieces of metal I am pretty sure were just supposed to change color or something...

"Seriously, why don't you just tell him you like him, before you cause another fire?" Kyuhyun muttered, dumping the ruined experiment into the sink.

I snapped around to look at him. "I don't like Jaejoong!"

Apparently I yelled. Because the entire class turned to look at me. Including Jaejoong.

I didn't blush. I don't blush. My face was just hot because...the sun was shining through the window, and right onto our table.

After excusing myself, I headed to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

What was wrong with me?

The cool water did little to clear my thoughts. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, water dripping from my bangs, droplets dampening my uniform.

I sighed and dried my face. I didn't like Jaejoong.

I just...

"Do you really hate me?"

I spun around to see Jaejoong standing there, looking timid, shy, and very much not like himself, as he shifted from one foot to the other. Nothing like the guy who confidently strode around the hallways, clinging to any warm body he could find, or smiling at anyone who paid him a compliment.

Maybe I didn't really hate him...much.

But I didn't like him.

That was just...ridiculous. Totally illogical. Why would _I_ like Jaejoong?

I tossed the damp paper towel into the trash, and left the bathroom, knocking our shoulders together as I passed.

"Yes." I lied, before heading back to class.


	8. His Eyes.

\---------------10 Things I Love About Shim Changmin---------------  


_4\. His Eyes_.

(written by: back-to-five)  


  


I felt my throat tightened, I took a deep breath and avoided to look in the mirror for a few minutes, enough for him to move away from the bathroom, so I turned and walked slowly.

Changmin-ah ... you are cruel.

My calculated steps could be misinterpreted "that boy is so distracted" and my fake smile seemed plastered on my face for those who would look at me. The truth is that I wanted to run, run and hide to nobody to see me cry.

Why his words were hurting me so much? It's not like we really were friends, right? I've been fooling myself as if to call him my baby brother would make me close of him.

I am in love?  


I'm really pathetic.  


I heard Yoochun's voice somewhere, asking to someone "did you saw Jaejoong?" He was in the hall, and before he could see me, I opened the janitor's pantry door and sat on the floor, crying softly in the dark until I calmed down.  


Gosh, I am a girl?  


I turned my phone on and checked Yoochun messages. What is he? A mother goose?  


"I am gone for ten minutes and you're missing me already?"  


"I can not live without you! <3 "  


He makes me smile so easily.  


A drop fell on my mobile screen. Damn, I'm still crying !? Perhaps the rejection of Changmin left me silly and needy. I can't let Yoochunnie see me like that, his super protective side is surprisingly scary.  


"Corny" I texted him. "Are you in love with me or something?"  


He did not respond to it. I shrugged. He must be busy ... nah, probably asleep in the middle of class.  


He is so cute.  


Why Changmin is so different from him ...?  


Why am I comparing the two?  


Suddenly the pantry door opened and two pairs of legs stumbled upon me, with the dim light of my mobile screen I could see that the two boys who was kissing and making out were Heechul and Hangeng.  


I scoffed "You guys cant make out on me if I'm not invited to join in!"  


Hangeng stumbled a few steps behind and Heechul sighed heavily. "Jaejoong, you are a such professional cock block."  
-  


☁ ☁ ☁  


Heechul watched silently as Hangeng walked to order coffee and muffins in the cafeteria counter.  


"Before you create any excuse, I saw you crying. Somebody pretty like you should not cry over such brat." He murmured after a few minutes.  


I should imagine that no one deceives Kim Heechul.  


"Changmin said he doesn't like you in front of everyone, right?"  


"Twice."  


He smirked. "Why did he do that?"  


"Because he does not like me."  


"I don't like a lot of people, but I don't go around announcing their names to the whole world to know."  


"You're not making me feel better."  


He laughed softly.  


"I'm trying to say that he must have a reason. Maybe he wants your attention, or maybe he's so eager to deny that in fact ... what he feels is the opposite."  


I felt my cheeks heat up at the prospect. And if Heechul was right? And if Changmin actually...  


Although, it is not healthy if I try to deceive myself.  


"Look..." he said, "Anyways, you can't let it be the way it is. If he knows that you are suffering because of him, he'll become arrogant and overconfident and ... this is MY job. I mean, to be arrogant and overconfident, not to hurt you. I have a plan it has three steps and it is very simple, trust me, it will take a week or two for him to come after you... "  


I smiled, willing to be a part in the new Heechul game. Maybe Changmin deserved it. But I doubted Changmin would came for me anyway.  


  
  


_1\. Forget his face._.

  


I love his eyes. They are so cute and pretty. Its seems hold some secret, I know he's kind of shy, but man... he got deep, sharp and smart eyes, I love the way they seem to bright with his intelligence.  


I noticed his eyes on me the next day ... what he expected to see? Sadness and rejection? I suppose some boys can be cold like this. How could he have the courage to look me in the eyes after telling me he doesn't like me? Maybe for him, saying that it wasn't cruelty, only sincerity.  


I wish he cared about me.  


Heechul instructed me to look at Changmin's beautiful face and pretend not to recognize him, as if he were just another person in the crowd. As if I had forgotten his face.  


It wasn't easy. I think I'm in love with those eyes.  


I saw him frown and for a second ... he looked hurt.  


I guess nobody likes to be forgotten.  


  


_2\. Forget his voice._.

  


Every time I saw Changmin in chemistry class, I would smile at the person behind him and talk to whoever was around, as if he were a piece of furniture. Because of this, I started talking with Kyuhyun and discovered that besides his beautiful voice he was funny and smart.  


Yoochun didn't seem satisfied with my new friendship but he seemed to realize that I was ignoring Changmin and that was enough for him to be smiling more than usual, all talkative and climgly than ever.  


I accidentally stumbled and would have fallen to the ground if it were a pair of strong arms that held me by the waist. My heart pounded. Who ...?  


"Whoa, easy there." A beautiful voice sounded in my ear. Kyuhyn was closer to me and was his arms that saved me from falling on my face.  


Changmin was near him, arms outstretched as if he had tried to save me, I knew it could not be, after all he said he doesn't like me... twice.  


I smiled at my new friend. "Kyuhyun, my new hero!"  


"Go back to your places," said the teacher and I turned back to my desk when I heard Changmin's hesitant voice "Are you okay?"  


I remembered the words of Heechul 'You will' forget 'his voice, if he calls you, pretend you didn't hear, or pretend to thought he was talking to someone else." It would hurt, but I saw Heechul looking the other side of the room, giving me confidence. He nodded and I followed his instructions, pretending not to be recognize Changmin's voice and went silently to my desk without turning around.  


  


_3\. Forget his name._.

  


After a few days, I was walking down the aisle, smiling at everyone as I always did, although I was a little distracted when someone touched my shoulder.  


"Jaejoong ..."  


I should imagine that hardly Changmin would call me "hyung", no matter the circumstance.  


I turned slowly with a slight expression of doubt.  


Heechul had told me that the third step was to pretend to forget his name. For this I could not wait.  


"Oh, you ... Chan ...?"  


"Changmin, my name is Changmin!"  


"Oh, I'm sorry, Changmin, what do you want?" I smiled politely as I watched his face warm with rage.  


"You dropped this." He gave me my fountain pen, a Birthday gift Yoochun had given me a few years ago.  


"Oh, thank you. Yoochun would kill me if I lost his gift," I said and turned away without waiting for an answer.  


I am listing his eyes in my 10 things I love in Shim Changmin list. I want to see them looking at me in a lovely way. I am not sure what I should do about it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for that giant hiatus, but we're back!!  
> I know this chapter was short but I promise, this fic will be updated quickly and you guys won't have to wait too much!!


	9. He's So Clueless

\--------------10 Things I Hate About Kim Jaejoong ---------------

5\. He's So Clueless  
(written by: heros_wings)

What the hell. 

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

I knew Jaejoong was a little spacey. He tended to zone out - staring out windows, at walls the floor - eyes unfocused, mind somewhere else entirely.

Not that I paid that much attention. It was just hard _not_ to notice.

But this...was an entirely different level.

Ok. Fine. Telling him I hated him was a little harsh. And he did look kind of hurt.

So I understood if Jaejoong was upset.

I just...panicked.

But the other day, he acted like I was completely invisible.

I mean. Literally.

He even stood there, right next to me, and talked to Kyuhyun. Not a single glance my way.

Then when he tripped, it was _Kyuhyun_ who caught him. 

Even when I asked if he was OK he just looked at me like he wanted to say something then...walked away.

Kyuhyun was best friend but I kind of wanted to drop kick him down the stairs after class.

And what was that _look_ Heechul gave Jaejoong?

What the hell was that about?

No.

Something was definitely up.

And from the way Heechul smirked when he saw me, he was probably right in the center of it.

After school, I grabbed my bag and immediately headed to Heechul's classroom. He was wrapped around Hangeng as they left the classroom with Kangin and Siwon.

When he saw me, he grinned and continued down the hall.

Yeah. No.

I grabbed his school jacket and jerked him back.

"YAH!" he shouted, struggling as I dragged him down the hallway. His friends watched us go, all too shocked to do anything else but stare.

"Are you crazy? YAH!"

I let him go once we were in an empty classroom.

"What did you say to Jaejoong?" I growled, blocking his exit.

With an annoyed huff, Heechul straightened his school jacket and looked up at me in a totally unconvincing display of innocence.

"I say a lot of things to Jaejoong," he replied coolly, "you'll have to be more specific."

I scowled at him. "Fine. Why is he ignoring me?"

Heechul shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like you."

Yeah. That was bullshit.

"You're acting pretty defensive for someone who hates him..." he continued, examining his nails.

I opened my mouth and quickly snapped it shut again.

I was definitely not going to have this conversation with Heechul.

With an annoyed growl, I spun on my heel and stalked out of the classroom.

Damn Heechul.

And damn Jaejoong.

As if summoned, he appeared in front of me, leaving the music room. He was totally distracted again, and walked right past me, eyes on the floor. Totally oblivious. He was going to run into something.

I watched him walk down the hall. A pen fell out of his pocket.

I'd rather not say how fast I moved to pick it up. It's embarrassing.

"Jaejoong..."

He turned, slow, and hesitant.

"Oh...you...Chan...?" he trailed off with an expression like he couldn't remember the rest of my name.

What the hell.

"Changmin!" I practically shouted. "My name is Changmin!"

How childish could he get?  I already admitted telling him I hated him wasn't right. But...what kind of game did Heechul get him caught up in.

He smiled. Polite. Cold. Nothing like himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Changmin...what do you want?"

I fought back an annoyed scowl. If he wanted to play this ridiculous game. Fine.

"You dropped this," I handed it over to him.

"Oh..." he took the pen, "thank you...Yoochun would kill me if I lost his gift."

The mention of Yoochun sparked an irrational annoyance inside me.

He turned to leave. And I should have let him go. I spent months trying to avoid him. This should be a blessing – I stay out of his path of destruction and he gets to flirt and cling and smile–

Before I knew it, I was striding down the aisle after him.

I grabbed his wrist and spun him around. He didn't look up at me.

It annoyed me more than it should have – more than him clinging to Yoochun or Yunho or Junsu. More than his stupid smiles and lack of coordination.

He was just. So. Damn. Clueless.

Sighing, I just let him go, and started down the hallway, muttering as I walked past him, "I don't hate you. Idiot."


	10. He is straighfoward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back-to-five here!
> 
> First, sorry for the looooong hiatus.  
> You will probably notice that I changed my style, through practice, and I have improved. I hope you enjoy it!

5\. He is straighfoward.

 

Changmin said he doesn't hate me. Coming from him it is almost like a confession, that thought made my head spin. I turned to look at his face, not sure if I heard correctly. He blushed under my stare.

"I... I don't hate you either..." I said. 'I don't hate you' wasn't what I really wanted to hear. "I actually thought we were friends once."

Oh God... that was awkard.

"Jae... I... I am sorry, you know...?"

I widened my eyes, did I heard correctly or I was daydreaming, I couldn't tell. But I wasn't risking it. Last time he told me his feelings it hurt like hell.

"Are you sorry? I am dreaming? The great Shim Changmin just apologized?" The sarcasm dripping from my lips had an acid flavor, I didn't liked it.

"I am serious, okay?" I couldn't determine if he was losing his temper of he was just being defensive and I dont think he would be sure of any of these options. 

"No! It's not okay, and that's your fault!" I turned my back and tried to not run just expecting he woudn't chase me this time.

My eight sisters were scattered around the house when I got home and I was lucky enough to get to my bedroom before any of them noticed my puff eyes or Changmin would be lucky to be alive next morning.

I was feeling so pathetic, trying to muffle my thoughts with my pillow covering my head that I barely heard my phone vibrating, it was Yoochun.

__

_"Hello beauty."_.

 _"You greasy...~ヾ(＾∇＾)_.

_"Just for you baby"_.

_"That's a huge lie!!!"_.

_"It would help if I say I am serious with you?"_.

_"No!(҂⌣̀_⌣́) "_.

_"That hurts, Jae!"_.

_"idgaf "_.

_"Listen up, baby. I wanted to sneak into your bedroom and watch some movies with you but my baby bother came from US and my mom told me to take care of him..."_.

_"I know you miss him, Yoochunnie, its okay."_.

_"But I miss you too!"_.

_"Srly Chun, take care of baby Yoohwanie."_.

_"Don't call him that, I might get jealous!!"_.

_"jeez Yoochun, I am not going to steal you brother from you"_.

_"But he may steal you from me!"_.

I smiled, Yoochun's sweetness is only his and I love it in my own way.

_"Tomorrow you buy us ice cream, okay?"_.

_"Ask baby Yoohwanie to buy you one"_.

_"Maybe I ask him, yeah"_.

_"No... I give you mine."_.

_"Cool."_.

_"Indirect kiss!"_.

it made me laugh.

_"That was my plan."_.

_"You flirt!"_.

_"Good night, Yoochunie."_.

_"Good night, beauty!"_.

Talking with Yoochun always helped me to feel better, if I could at least forget a certain brat I wouldn't be rolling in my sheets trying to cpunt sheep and fall asleep. It didn't worked, so I sat in my bad and tried to focus in a book when I heard a quiet noise coming from the window. It was a little pebble hitting on the glass.

'Yoochunie?'

No one but him would be throwing pebbles at my window almost midnight. I hide my smile bitting my lips, pretending I was mad at him for coming at this hour. But when I opened the window and looked down it wasn't Yoochun who stared back at me with a mix of surprise and amaze.

"Changmin?"

He looked around as if he hadn't sure if he was really there. His cheeks were pinkinsh due to the cold wind and he never looked so cute before. Really, Jaejoong? Don't forget you're mad at him.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" I said just hoping my meddling sisters wouldn't listen.

"I don't know!" He answered and I rolled my eyes. The heck? He is playing with me? When I turned to close my window he said "Wait Jae! I... I need you. I mean, I need to talk with you."

I wrapped myself in my jacket and walked out of my bedroom through window. He waited for me apprehensive almost like expecting to me for fall of the window or something. I know I am clumsy but I have years of practice of jumping my bedroom window at night to sit on the swing of the playground next to my house with Yoochun.

"You shouldn't do that, that's dangerous..." He muttered a few feets in front of me, I was sitting on the swing trying not to soil my slippers with sand.

"Like you care..." I pouted.

"I do care about you Jae..." He sat on the swing beside me. "That's why I am in so much trouble now...."

"What trouble...?"

He looked at me like I was stupid and that was getting on my nerves. I got up and pushed him off his swing, he fell on his ass and hissed a little bit. 

"Why you treat me like this!? I am confused, I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Jaejoong, listen up..." He stood from the ground and got a little closer. "I came here... to apologize, you don't have to forgive me, just... listen to me."

He is so brave. I wouldn't be able to do that, stand in front of a person who is upset and mad at you? I admire him, his straighforward self. I wish I was just a little bit like him, so confident.

I crossed my arms, I would not admit it was cold.

"I -I am not... the kind of person who apologizes easily so... please don't make it more difficult and awkard for me."

"You don't need to apoligize, Changmin-ah... I've been thinking about it..."

"About what?"

"About you... and I admit your honesty." Listening to my words he avoided my eyes, blushing slightly.

"I've been not totally honest though..." He mutered ruffling his hair. "I mean..."

"You meant that, when you said you don't hate be you were lying?"

"Yah! Don't put these words in my mouth. I never said I lied about not hating you... it is just that...." he sighed "I shouldn't have told you that. It is true, that I don't hate you... actually, whatever it is... what I feel about you... it is not even close to hate..."

I felt my face warm and I was glad that he couldn't see that clearly in the thin light.

"I ... I am sorry... Jaejoong hyung." He bowed quickly. "Controling my temper is somehow... difficult when it comes to... you."

I scoffed. "Now you call me hyung, huh? When for some misterious reason you want my forgiveness?"

"Yah! I am serious here!"

"Changmin-ah... I don't know if I can believe you. You hurt me with your words before. If you are really serious about it... do it through actions. Don't be so reckless next time."

I turned to leave and here I thought my output was cool, but I meant those words, I couldn't trust that mean voice of him echoing in my head 'I hate Kim Jaejoong'.

After a moment I heard his voice once more, this time gentle, straightfoward. "Kim Jaejoong... please let me show you." I didn't turned to him, I didn't wanted to see his handsome face looking at me like a teacher who knows he had been too hard on a dumb student. "I am not saying that I l-like you too much or anything... I just want to..."

What?

"I just want to show you that I really don't hate you, I might even like you a little bit."

Why such awkward and impolite sentense made me blush? I turned to him, once more grateful to the shadows who hide my stupid blushing face. "What you plan to do?"

"L-Let me take you on a date!"

I just hear that correctly?


End file.
